ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
John-Paul Ramirez
=Personal Details= John-Paul Ramirez, or JP as he prefers, was born in San Francisco in 2358, to two Starfleet officers. He was their second child, Dana having been born in 2354. His Mother, Marta Larson-Ramirez served at Starfleet Headquarters, whilst Kurt Ramirez - JP's Father - was a Security Officer. John had high hopes of following in his parents footsteps, and his determination to do so became even greater following the Battle of Wolf 359, when the ship that Commander Ramirez served on was destroyed by the Borg. As a Cadet, Ramirez was educated in the Flight Control career path, and spent a great deal of time in the Academy’s Simulator. The defining moment in the young Cadets career in Starfleet thus far was winning the Distinguished Pilot's Flight Cross award, whilst still in his first year at the Academy. He logged 80 hours a week (of his own time) in the simulator, that was more than what the other Freshman Cadets were doing in a month as part of their training. He requested that he be allowed the use of a real vessel. His instructors allowed that use and he continued to be consistently logging hour after hour in flight training. He was even flying more hours than the Sophomore Cadets. His instructors gave him the medal almost as a way to curve his eagerness, as he didn't seem to be getting much sleep or completing the written tasks required by the course. After this he regularly used a real vessel but was asked to help teach cadets in the Simulator room. He was also asked to complete all assignments otherwise he would be booted out of the Academy. JP was on the Academy Swimteam, and competed in competitions. Ramirez was shipped out to the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] in the First Semester of the 2379/2380 Academic year, to serve on his Training Cruise. Taking to the Miranda as a Flight Control Trainee he begrudgingly took to conducting flight exercises in the Holodeck. He worked with several of the Flight Control officers, including the Assistant Chief Flight Controller at the time. Following the New Year's celebrations of '79/'80, Ramirez took to the Bridge, as a part-time officer, sharing the Delta Shift with fellow his fellow FlightCon Trainee's. During the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|''Miranda's]] first mission of 2380, Ramirez had a brief doubt over the future of his career, and for some time considered a career change. However he soon realized that he couldn’t do much else. JP received a reprimand in his file following a practical joke gone wrong. He created a subroutine that would spray water at whoever ordered something from the coffee machine in the Cadet's mess hall, however, following a computer error, the subroutine was instead added to every beverage synthesizer on the ship. Unfortunately for JP, the first "victim" of the prank / glitch was Admiral Murdock, who was attempting to order himself a drink on the Bridge. Although the bridge crew were amused, the Admiral was not, and it did not take much to track down the originator of the Subroutine. JP's only punishment was to purge the file. JP returned to Earth in June of 2380, and graduated Starfleet Academy. Despite disappointment at coming 42nd in his Class, he still felt proud that he could actually wear the Uniform, honoring his father. John was surprised at being asked by the ASDB Offices in Tokyo to join their Team. He was assigned as a text pilot, his responsibilities being few beyond running flight simulations to test new innovations in shuttlecraft technologies. Although not being what he wanted out of a Starfleet career, he found that he enjoyed the work. He also found it rewarding knowing that shuttlecraft were being put into service that he had played a part - albeit a small one - in their development. In 2381, he was assigned to the USS ''Endeavor, and although he was sorry to have to leave the ASDB, he found himself eager for a starship assignment. His eagerness wore off though, as he was rarely assigned to any positions of interest. His senior officer didn't see fit to give JP a bridge duty shift, and although an accomplished pilot, there were few opportunities to show his skills aboard the ship's shuttlecraft. In June of 2382, he put in for a transfer. He was offered a position in Endeavor's engine room, and John-Paul took it. He found himself enjoying doing something different, although he soon realized that Engineering wasn't for him. If John-Paul was honest, he wanted something on the bridge. In December, after only 5 months as an engineer, Ramirez was laterally transferred to the Operations department, and he found himself placed to a duty shift on the bridge, albeit the night shift. Finally, Ramirez found himself to be doing something he enjoyed, and the work also had the reward of being a little more rough and ready than Flight Control, and at the same time not as hands on as Engineering. He even took a specialization in Communications. He served Endeavor for 18 Months, before being assigned to the Yamato. Ensign Ramirez was once again assigned to the Operations department, and found himself getting a bridge shift. Eager to impress, he volunteered for extra work on a regular basis. During one of his overtime shifts on duty, the ship was attacked, and the section he was working in was hit. A minor hull breach was detected, and JP was tasked with evacuating the people there, including nine injured crewmen before the pressure - and any further hits - blew a hole in the hull. He managed to evacuate everyone safely, with only moments to spare. He was promoted to Lieutenant (Junior Grade) for his actions. Several months later, the ship's Operations Manager was promoted and reassigned. The Assistant Operations Manager was appointed Chief in her place, and the new Chief promoted JP to be his deputy. Ramirez loved the extra responsibility, and enjoyed the daytime bridge shift, instead of the night watch. In mid 2387, during a major crew rotation, JP was transferred off-ship, and found himself assigned back to Miranda. He found himself fortunate that he would retain his Deputy Department Head status. =Personality Profile= John-Paul, or JP as he prefers, is a career minded individual who wants to follow in his fathers footsteps, and make him proud. Ramirez feels like he missed out on getting to know his Dad, being only 8 when the Borg attack destroyed the elder Ramirez' ship. He's something of practical joker, always playing pranks on people, most specifically his younger brother Adam. =Special Notes= Has a tattoo of the Starfleet Academy symbol on his left butt cheek, the result of a drunken booze up during his 3rd year at the Academy. As of 2387, JP's Mother has been missing for almost 6 months. JP's Brother Adam was born almost 3 Months to the date after their father died, and he always did his best to look out for his little brother. JP maintains regular contact with him. Swimming competitively at the Academy, JP earned 7 Medals, although none of them were gold. Following his graduation from the Academy, he lost interest in competitive swimming, although can still be found doing laps in the pool. =Service Record= Starfleet Decorations *2376: Pilot's Flight Cross Reprimands 3 Incidents, Minor Regulation Offenses, No Action Taken =Miscellaneous Information= Family * Mother: Commander Marta Larson-Ramirez, Presumed Dead (2386) * Father: Commander Kurt Ramirez (Deceased, Killed in Action at the Battle of Wolf 359) * Sister: Lieutenant Commander Dana Ramirez, Operations Manager USS Manchester * Brother: Cadet Second Class Adam Ramirez, Starfleet Academy Personal Interests Playing the Guitar, Late 20th/Early 21st Century Earth Music, Playing Pool, Swimming Linguistic Proficiency Federation Standard, Some Bajoran, Rigellian Curse-words =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Humans Category:Operations Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Player Characters